A Rainy Day
by hinksay
Summary: A rainy day in which Yondaime's team skips training. Oneshot.


**A rainy day**

It had been a rainy day. Team Yellow Flash was back in Konoha, in the mission room, waiting for the team leader to turn in the report. They had gone on an errand to a village 10 miles away.

"Good job. See you tomorrow." Sandaime Hokage smiled.

"Yes, sir." The team bowed to their village's leader in unison, and left the room.

As they reached the main door of the building, their sensei, who was leading the way, stopped and turned around. He was grinning.

"Well, I don't feel like training today. We're all soaked, and the walk back home was frustrating. So, I say, let's go to my house and have some really nice steaming-hot bowls of ramen!"

"Yesssss!" Obito clenched each fist, and just pushed them towards the ceiling. "That will be great, sensei!" He was grinning as well. Rin smiled.

"I don't want to go-" Kakashi started, but his sensei placed a hand over his head. _'Oh, perfect. Kakashi and his stubbornness'_ Obito thought, as his eyes widened, and slowly brought his hands down. He really didn't want to train in the rain.

"You are still coming, Kakashi. This is also teamwork." The Yellow Flash smiled. Obito pointed at Kakashi with his index finger and said, or rather, smirked. "Ha!" Kakashi grunted.

"Okay, team. You guys know where my house is. The last one who arrives in my house has to make the ramen!" All three kids positioned to start running as soon as the sign was given. It was obvious their sensei would arrive first with his technique. _'Cheater sensei!'_. All three thought. "Go!" The only thing that they saw was a yellow spark above their heads. He was gone.

All three started running like crazy. It was raining really hard, and no one was out in the streets. Kakashi definitely didn't want to make the ramen. Obito didn't want to lose to Kakashi. Rin wanted to prove to her team that she was improving as well. Kakashi was leading, followed closely by Obito, and Rin was a little farther than them. As Kakashi jumped to one of the rooftops Obito grabbed both of his teammate's ankles and pulled them down. Kakashi fell on his knees in the wet floor. Unlike the weather, both his eyes were flaming.

"Kakashi! Are you okay?" Rin asked as she tried to help him.

"Aah. I'm okay. But I'm afraid our teammate won't be!" With a much greater speed than before, he followed Obito. Rin let out a sigh and began running faster, without jumping to the rooftops.

"Obito!" Kakashi had spotted him a rooftop ahead of him and jumped farther. Obito had been taken aback by Kakashi's voice and didn't see the chimney that was in front of him. He tripped, and Kakashi got him in time before he fell from the rooftop.

"Thanks, Kakashi! That was close. Whew." Obito glanced at Kakashi and smiled, but when he saw the flames on Kakashi's eyes, all signs of relief were gone.

Five minutes later, Rin arrived at her sensei's house and knocked while catching her breath. He opened the door smiling.

"Huh? Rin, I didn't expect you to be first! Come in!" He was surprised that Kakashi didn't make it first. Rin was startled too.

"I thought Kakashi was already here..."

"Maybe he got lost on the way. Have a seat, Rin." He smiled and pointed at the couch. As he handed a towel to her, he heard the door again.

"Yo, Kakashi. You're late." He smiled. Kakashi grunted. "Rin's already here. I wonder where Obito is." His sensei signaled him to come in.

"Probably got lost. Hn."

Ten minutes passed by while the three of them waited for Obito.

"Do you think he was attacked?" Their sensei asked worriedly. As soon as he finished his question a distant voice could be heard. _'Kakashi! You bastard !'_ Kakashi smirked. The Yellow Flash and Rin glared at him for a second, and their sensei went to the door when the bangings on the door could be heard. Well, to be honest, they could even _see_ the bangings on the door.

"You, you, you! Baka!" Obito pointed at his teammate once again and gritted his teeth. He was really soaked. "If it wasn't for the ANBU passing by, I would have stayed there all night in the rain!"

"Who told you to grab me?" Kakashi countered.

"That's different from what you did!"

"Calm down, Obito. Here, dry your hair, at least." Their sensei closed the door, and handed him a towel. "What happened, Kakashi?" He asked his other student who was looking at his teammate apathetically.

"Nothing, sensei. That baka grabbed my ankles when I was jumping and I fell. Then I saved him from falling down from a rooftop."

"And you tied me to a chimney. Of course." Rin laughed. The Yellow Flash laughed. Kakashi smirked.

"I say you deserved it, Obito. Why would you cheat on a race?" The older man laughed harder.

"Hmph."

"Haha. Anyway, you're making the ramen, Obito!" He grinned.

"Ne, sensei. I'll do it. Let Obito get dry." Rin offered and headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rin!" Obito smiled, and took her seat on the couch, next to Kakashi. The Yellow Flash sat across them, and took a towel for himself. Obito started ruffling his hair with the towel right in front of Kakashi. (Um... everyone knows that when you do that, the water splashes... right?) He stopped for a second and glanced at Kakashi. He was staring at him. The Yellow Flash sweat-dropped. Kakashi took his own towel and snapped Obito on his back with it.

And that's how when Rin came to call them for ramen, both Kakashi and Obito had a bump on their heads. Their sensei had to stop them somehow, and that was the only way he found.

"Let's eat!" The Yellow Flash said enthusiastically. Grunting, both boys got up and followed their sensei. Rin watched both her teammates push each other lightly as they walked, and when she was alone in the living room, she chuckled on her hand so that the boys wouldn't hear her, and headed to the kitchen. _'Boys!'

* * *

_

A/N:

I was stuck with my story 'How he became the person he is', and wrote a oneshot of Kakashi's team. Also, in hopes that it will rain soon. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
